The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The need to teach equipment service technicians on how to operate, repair, and maintain medical devices has traditionally relied on technical training exercises performed on actual medical equipment. A drawback of such technical training exercises is high upfront cost for the availability of very expensive equipment having associated complex and expensive installation support infrastructure. As an alternative to reduce the expense of training on actual medical devices, others have recorded videos to teach user about a specific technical training to service or maintain on medical devices. Such videos can be stored and distributed on portable storage mediums (e.g., CDs, DVDs, etc.) to be uploaded for presentation on computer. A drawback of such recorded video training is that the user is not provided with any hands-on interaction to simulate work on the actual device.